


May Parker Knows

by MessengerThief



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Mother/Son, outside pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: Retelling of The Amazing Spider-Man films from Aunt May's POV





	1. Peter Acts Very Strange

"He'll be fine," Ben says looking at me from the table. I smile faintly at him and continue pacing.

  
I hear the front door slam. Peter?

  
"Ah hey. Hey, hey. Sorry, I'm late. I got..." Thank goodness he's safe!

  
"We've been so worried," I say ready to lecture him but I notice he looks ill. Dishevelled and feverish, almost.

  
"I know. I'm sorry. Watch out!" At first I think he's going to hit me because his hand snaps up in front of my face. I jerk backwards and gasp. Then I realise he has caught a fly in between his fingers, right in front of me.

  
"That's a fly, Peter," I say disbelievingly. I look at it twitching in his hand. How did he catch a fly?

  
"Yeah," he says letting it go after a long moment and his eyes follow it. The hand that was holding it is shaking beside his head in a really quick wave like motion.  
There is a pause then he focuses on me then Ben.

  
"I'm so sorry I kept you guys up. I'm insensitive, I'm irresponsible and I'm hungry." He kisses me on the cheek, handing me his skateboard and shoving past me into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and begins rummaging through it. Ben comes up to stand beside me as Peter starts to eat my left over meatloaf.

  
"Drinking?" I ask Ben trying to find a rational explanation for his behaviour.

  
"I don't think so," he replies turning to look at Peter again.

  
"This is your meat loaf. This beats all other meat loaf," he says excitedly. Why is he acting so strange?

  
"Something is very wrong," I whisper to Ben.

  
"Yeah. Nobody likes your meat loaf." I twist my body to face him and am about to tell him off for being so cheeky in this situation when Peter walks slowly past us laden with leftovers on plates and in plastic tubs. One almost slips and I reach out to help him.

  
"I got it," Peter says edging towards the stairs. I notice all the different foods he is carrying.

  
"He took the frozen macaroni and cheese," I say opened mouthed. Surely he can't eat that.

  
"I noticed that," Ben says drawing my attention back to him.

  
"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like my meat loaf? You could have said that to me 37 years ago," I say passing him Peter's skateboard. Walking away exasperated I say, "How many meat loafs have I made for you?" I hear Ben sigh and I try not to smile at him. I should be angry but I'm too worried about Peter. I shouldn't be smiling right now, not with my little boy acting this way.

  
I walk upstairs and stand outside Peter's door worrying. I can hear quick, heavy breathing inside. Ben comes up behind me and puts his arm around my waist.  
"He'll be fine, May." I try so hard to believe him; it's hard to imagine our little boy is growing up.


	2. The Fight

"How dare I? How dare you!" Peter says to Ben angrily.

 

They look at each other for a moment until Peter charges towards the door. I put my hand over my mouth, just wanting them to stop fighting.

 

"Where are you going? Peter, come back here, please," Ben says as Peter walks out the door. He slams it shut behind him and the glass pane breaks. We all look at the door for a second taking in what happened then Ben puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and Peter turns and walks away.

 

"Ben, leave him alone for a little while. He'll be all right." I know Ben is going to go after him and I don't want him too. I want Peter to some back and the argument to be forgotten. Ben walks away from me over the shattered glass on the ground.

 

As he closes the door behind him he gives me a last look. He walks off into the dark street calling out to Peter. I look out into the night praying that they'll come home soon.

 

I distract myself by cleaning up the shattered glass and doing the laundry. Eventually I sit and watch a news Chanel. Really I'm sitting watching the hours tick by. I put my head in my hands then stand up and begin to pace worriedly. It's just after 2 when the police and Peter arrive. What's Peter done? I think. Why is he with the police? Then I realise he's crying and I know, I just know, that Bens gone. I almost fall to the ground but Peter catches me. He pulls me up and hugs me to his chest. An officer puts their hand on my back and I sob uncontrollably pulling at Peter's hoodie.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he says over and over again into my ear as my heart breaks.


	3. The News

The television is on in the background, I should really turn it off but I like listening to it when I'm cooking. Ben used to be home at this time of night and I miss the company. I mustn't think of Ben, not yet, it hurts too much.

"And now onto the strangest story of the day. A 'Spiderman' has been seen in New York. The vigilante has reportedly been involved in gang fights and stopping muggings for the past few weeks according to witnesses. However the rumours of this strange hero have been confirmed by the Metropolitan Police this afternoon. The so called vigilante has reportedly dropped off a suspect wanted for questioning in a web outside the police headquarters. Now get this folks, 'Spiderman' left by swinging from building to building on web like ropes coming out of his wrists.

If anyone has information about the vigilante please contact the number below."

What? I watch a man swing through the air. The video was taken on a shaky camera but it's still clear enough to see what the man was doing.

I struggle to believe what I am seeing. How can he do that? Is it possible?

Has Peter seen this? I go through to the hall and am about to go upstairs to tell him when I see him walking down the path through the glass in the door. I thought he was upstairs.

I am about to go and speak to him when he looks around him suspiciously then jumps up catching hold of the porch roof. He swings himself up onto it then climbs out of sight. He must have snuck out. I replay it in my mind and wonder where he'd been, and where he'd learnt to do gymnastics like that.

I decide not to let him know I've seen him. I'm surprised he'd work so hard to sneak out like that.

"Peter," I call up the stairs.

"Yeah Aunt May?"

"There's something on the news you'll want to see. It’s about a spider man. Just watch it okay?" I struggle to explain what I've just saw to him.

"Okay," he calls down. I go back and look at the TV again. They're reporting on something else now but I can't get the picture of that Spiderman almost flying through the air like that out of my head. The world has gotten a lot stranger in the past few minutes. I'm not sure if it's for the better and a little scared. What that man did wasn't normal. Not completely human. I don't know what to think.


	4. Late, Nights and Lying

I go into Peter's room and it's empty. Again. I go and sit down on his bed with my head in my hands. What does he do when he's gone like this? Why won't he tell me? I wipe a tear away from my eye.

I go into the kitchen and put the TV on. It's on the news, all I ever seem to watch is the news since Ben died.

Spider-Man is on it again. Like he always is. He's evaded the police this time. The past few days it's been Spider-Man non-stop. I think about him fighting crime without guns or any weapons. I don't like it. He could get so easily hurt. Who is he? Does his mother know what he does? It’s brave and honourable and very silly. One day soon there'll be a story on the news that he's been shot and that will be the end of it. It's starting to give me an uneasy feeling. I turn it off and wait for Peter.

At some point over two hours later I put the kettle on then go and sit on a chair. I hear the back door open. Peter comes in and goes straight for the fridge. I don't think he's even seen me. His hood is up so I can't see his face.

"You don't have to wait up for me." He did see me then. Why is he acting like he doesn't want to look at me.

"Yes I do." What does he think I'm going to do? Curl up in bed when I know that he's not home?

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," I say trying to get my point across. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Okay," he says not looking at me still rummaging through the fridge.

"Where were you?"

"I was out."

"Did you get the eggs?" He didn't, I know he didn't.

"Nope forgot the eggs," he says shutting the fridge and making to the back door. He can't be thinking of going to get them now, it's far too late.

"I'm gonna go get them now." he is apparently. He still hasn't looked at me. Is he trying to avoid me?

"No you most certainly will not. Not at this hour," I say pushing the door closed. He won’t leave when it's so dark out, I won't let him. Does he realise how worried I get?

He turns away from me, avoiding eye contact. Why won't he let me see his face? What is he hiding?

"Look at me Peter," he ignores me so I say angrily, "take off the damn hood and look at me."

He tugs it off and turns around. I stare. His face is covered in new bruises. An eye is red and swollen. It's the worst his face has ever looked. It's like all the bruises that have been dotting his face for the past few weeks just got replaced with new ones. He looks like he is in so much pain.

"Peter, where do you go? Who does this too you?" I see him being beaten in some alleyway by a man wearing black. What has he gotten himself involved in? Is it drugs? Gangs? Peter isn't the same since Ben died. I wish Ben was here.

"Please go to sleep Aunt May," he begs.

"Please tell me." Oh my baby. I need to help him.

"Aunt May, Please, please, please go to sleep." His body is shaking with the force behind the words.

I just wish the lying would stop.

"I can't sleep! Don't you understand? I can't sleep!" I yell letting all the stress from the last few weeks go into my voice.

The kettle boils. We look at each other for a second while it whistles then we both go over to it. Peter turns it off. We look a tech other again, in the eyes, like we used to. Then Peter looks away, like he's scared, scared to be in this conversation. I gently hold the front of his hoodie.

"Peter, listen to me. Secrets have a cost. They're not for free." I think of what secrets cost Peter's father, his life, his wife's life, his reputation and his son. I pray they don't cost Peter his life, whatever he's involved in. "Not now, not ever."

I watch Peter walk away from me and upstairs. I realise how exhausted I am, exhausted and tired of not knowing Peter anymore, tired of worrying about him and so tired of all the lies and secrets between us.


	5. Gwen the Friend

I put down the dish cloth I'm holding and look at him sitting hundred over homework at the table. Since our argument he's been spending more time with me, just in the same room even doing something different, but still with me.  
"Oh. Who is it?" It's been awhile since I've heard from any of Peter's friends.  
"Eh Gwen." Comes the mumble from the table.  
"A girl?!" Does Peter have a girlfriend? I can't remember the last time Peter had a girlfriend. 2nd grade?  
"Yeah. She's invited me round for tea. We'll probably just do, like, homework and stuff."  
I hide a quiet smile. So not a girlfriend, yet.  
"Okay, I'm glad you're seeing your friends again."  
"Aunt May, are you sure? If you're lonely I don't need to go." Oh Peter.  
"No, no go! I'll invite Julia round. We need a catch up." I nod my head in time with what I'm saying.  
"Okay." He goes back to his homework and I go back to the dishes. the radio crackles and Peter tunes it into a station.  
"And the final story of the day; Spiderman has been causing trouble downtown today..."  
"Know what Aunt May I'm just gonna leave early, maybe buy her mum some flowers on the way over." he begins to pack away his stuff. So he wants to make a good impression.  
"That's a good idea. When will you be back?"  
"Before 10 I think. I'll call you if I'm running really late." He comes over and kisses me on the forehead. I brush his hair away from his eyes but he flicks in back into place, smiling.  
"Have fun. I love you."  
"Love you too." He picks his rucksack off the banister at the bottom of the stairs and goes out the door. I smile as he goes.


	6. It's Half Ten

Why isn't he home? Should I be worried or happy he's out late tonight?

The ten o'clock news is on. At 9 o'clock there was some giant lizard creature on the bridge. It looks like a giant lizard creature or a small dinosaur. Of course they're not saying that. Spider-Man's there. He's probably fighting a hoax but I really wouldn't be surprised anymore. What's happening to this world?

"And then, then saved my son! He was in one of the cars thrown over the bridge by that thing and Spider-Man saved him! Spider-Man is a hero!" I smile at the news. It's been very anti-Spider-Man when all he seems to do is help people at risk to his own life.

But Spider-Man has nothing to do with Peter. Peter who still isn't home. I hear a thump from upstairs.

I go upstairs and stand outside Peter's door. I hear breathing from inside. Who's in there? I carefully open the door and see the room is empty. I look around sure that someone is in here. The wardrobe creaks. Is Peter hiding in there? When did he get in? Why is he hiding from me? The window is open and I remember his trick from a few weeks ago. I go and close it. I'm about to leave when I see the wardrobe door away a little, as if someone's nudged it from inside, he's definitely in there. The thump from earlier must have been him getting in. What's he playing at? I leave the room shutting the door behind me and take some steps down the corridor but double back silently and listen at the key hole.

I hear a door opening from inside the room. I hear him walk around for a little bit then I think he sits on the floor. I wait and wait until my neck hurts but I hear no other sound from the room. Then Peter gets up and I jerk back from the door, but he doesn't come out. Instead I hear the sound of clothes being changed an his wardrobe door opening and shutting. Then I hear a squeak, the window opening.

I get to the top of the stairs in time to see a pair of feet land on the path. From the angle I am at I can only see shoes but I'm sure they're Peter's. He walks away from the house.

I go down stairs and pick up my now cold coffee. The front door opens.

"Hey, Aunt May I'm really sorry I'm late. The tube was running slow because of the eh..." I put my coffee down, I can tell he's lying.

"Because of the giant lizard creature?" Peter looks beyond shocked.

"It's all over the news Peter. I just thought that was what you were talking about."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, didn't think you'd have heard about that yet." I hate the lying but here I am lying to him, not telling him I know he was in his room earlier. But the thing is I want him to tell me the truth. Not to be forced into it by what I'm piecing together.

"So how was Gwen's?" I ask.

"Oh great." He goes over to the fridge and gets some milk out. He pours himself a glass. "I don't think her dad likes me though."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"He's the chief of police. He's kinda stuck up." Peter smiles over at me. I can see the bruises on his face clearly.

"Peter!" He laughs.

This Gwen's dad is the chief of police. Why is Peter risking going near him if he's involved in gangs or anything like that? That can't be it. He must be up to something else. But what brings him home looking like he does if it's not criminal?

"I'm pretty tired Aunt May so I think I'm just gonna head up to bed."

"Goodnight." I say turning the switches off before I go to bed.

"Spider-Man is..." I turn the TV off needing peace and quiet to think, not some nonsense about a superhero.


	7. The Morning

"That's him?" He's leading a press conference about Spider-Man that's on the TV.

"Yeah," Peter says going back to his breakfast. I look at the man Peter had tea with last night on the screen. I wonder what Gwen looks like. Does she have blonde hair like him?

"At approximately 9 p.m. Last night, an incident took place on the Williamsburg Bridge. Much of what occurred is speculation at this point. However, several eyewitnesses to the crime, as well as our own preliminary findings, have positively placed one individual at the scene."

I pour some orange juice in Peter's cup, looking at him with interest. He doesn't say much about Spider-Man but his expression is somewhere between hurt and angry, very focused but at the same time like he is trying to stay calm. It's like he's waiting for something.

"Which is why, this morning I am issuing an arrest warrant for the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man."

Peter gets up from his chair and walks off. He's not angry, it's more like that was the outcome he expected. I look at his back that walking away from me and then to the screen. Why did he do that? All I ever seem to do is ask questions and get no answers. I sit in his vacated seat. Does he dislike Gwen's dad that much? No that can't be it. It's not like he's been following this Spider-Man thing that closely. I've been following it closer than him. Even if he was it shouldn't upset him that much. I feel like there is a fog in my head. What am I missing?

"Spider-Man..." All that damn TV does is talk about Spider-Man and I'm sick of it!

And then, suddenly, a crazy idea enters my head. But it's not possible.

I stare at the screen. Spider-Man swings fluidly from one building to another, it reminds me of the way Peter swung onto the porch roof. Peter can't be Spider-Man. He just can't.

"Hey, I'm going to school." Peter bounds into the room and kisses me on the cheek. "See you later."

I unfreeze.

"Bye honey." He pulls his hood up and walks out of the house.

I get up and walk to the living room window and watch him walk down the street. I can't be staring at a wanted man, one who has the entire police department after him. Not Peter.

I think about it rationally. There's coincidences. He's never been home when a sighting of Spider-Man takes place, he has apparently learnt gymnastics, that I wasn't aware of, the bruises and the secrets but does that mean he is some vigilante? I probably just don't want to believe he has something to do with gang violence. Is this the only alternative I can come up with?   
But when has he stayed in the room if Spider-Mans been on TV or Radio? Its like he's allergic to him, he just makes excuses to leave if Spider-Man's being mentioned. Last night Spider-Man was on the bridge and Peter was out. And he was so surprised when I talked about that giant ... thing. Like he'd been caught out. Spider-Man's only been around since Ben died and since Peter started acting strangely. I remember that night when Peter came home and caught that fly in his fingers. That's when the odd behaviour really started, the late nights. So Peter's been acting strange before Spider-man appeared.

Then again, the first TV report I ever heard about Spider-Man said that rumours had been going around about him for awhile. Since that night 'awhile'? Oh God.

But Peter doesn't have any powers. He is smart though, smart enough to teach himself to fight and do acrobatics? Smart enough to make those web thingies. Everyone thought it was supernatural, what if it was just technology? Clinging to the side of buildings? How did he do that? What if that night he came home acting like he did, something had happened to him? I think of the solid tap in the bathroom, he can't explain how it was broken. He's been spending all of his time at the lab with Dr Conners. Could something have happened there? When did he first go there? When did he first tell me about going there?

I hear a nock at the door, it's Julia. I go over and open it, welcoming her in, she thinks she left her purse here last night. I push the idea that Peter might be Spider-Man out of my head, until I find proof that he is or isn't.


	8. Realisation

I get a call from the school.

"Peter's been skipping school a lot. Under the circumstances and with his excellent record we felt that we could let a few times pass but I hope you understand that we can't continue to be lenient."

I don't know whether to be worried or not. I've even skipped school before. And Ben has died. And Peter might be Spider-Man. I don't even know if I should speak to him about it or not. It could make things worse.

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. Its been a hard time for us. Thank you for understanding." When did our lives become something I thanked people for understanding the difficulties of? It still feels surreal.

"Not at all. You know if Peter needs to speak to someone the school has an excellent guidance - oh my god!"

I hear screaming on the other end of the telephone; the woman's, that becomes distant, then blends into other screams in the background. I panic. Something is happening at Peter's school. There's a gunman. Peter! I'm about to dial 911 then I stop.

What if it's Peter they're screaming at? What if he's done ... something ... shown what he is? I can't call the police, instead I sit down and turn on the TV. The TV I can't seem to get away from.

There is nothing. I'm just going to have to flick through the channels and wait. And think. Think about how I'm assuming that Peter is Spider-Man. I can't remember accepting it but somehow I have. It doesn't feel real, I don't feel like I believe it but I do.

Then the news confirms it. It almost 5 and Peter still isn't home from school. Twice I've almost been out the door but something has kept me rooted here; I'm not sure if I want to know what happened.

But it was that giant lizard creature from the bridge. In Peter's school. When Spider-Man also was. It can't possibly be a coincidence. Peter must be Spider-man.

I realise I can deal with Peter being Spider-man but I can't deal with him fighting things like that. I can't. My baby, has he not come home because he's hurt? And that thing was at Peter's school. It must have been after him. Peter has a giant lizard creature chasing after him. I laugh, out loud. It's too silly for words. Peter having an enemy!

Spider-Man though... what I've seen... he's powerful, he can do things ordinary people can't, he's dangerous. And that way Peter gets whenever Spider-Man is mentioned... It's anger, cold, calm anger. And it's manifested after Ben's death. Yes, Peter could have an enemy and a reason to hurt someone.

I go upstairs to bed. I hold the photo of him as a little boy, the first time he went on a day out with us as his parents, I hold it to my chest and cry.


	9. That Night

I wake up curled in a ball with the photo frame digging into my ribs. I don't know how long I've been asleep. My eyes are dry and it's dark outside.

I wonder what woke me up. Peter, is he home? I get up, listening for sounds of human life but I already know that the house is empty except for me.

The TV is still on, its became loud. The news lady is in such a state of panic I don't understand what's happening. I get to the sofa and sit down. As I reach for the remote to change the channel my hand shakes uncontrollably. Whatever horrible new thing is happening now Peter is not home so he'll be there. What if I watch him die?

I can't do this.

"Yes you can May," Ben says softly in my ear. I feel like I can breathe again. I put the volume down to begin with and switch it to another news channel. My heart feels like it's being stretched. There's no soothing words from Ben this time. I'm alone.

"We're now getting the latest details. This is just coming in. the New York Police Department has called for a city wide evacuation everything south of 54th street."

An evacuation of New York? New York? That's not possible.

"Spider-Man appears to be heading towards Oscorp. he looks injured and it's really not clear if he's gonna make it."

There's footage of Peter struggling up the side of a building. His leg. Has he been shot? I put my hand up to my mouth and begin to sob. They cut to news of the evacuation. No I need to see if Peter's okay! I flick channels.

"New York Police department have retracted their arrest warrant for Spider-Man and have ordered officers to help him by whatever means necessary. Spider-Man was last seen struggling towards Oscorp tower with a leg injury where the lizard creature is confirmed to be. It's believed Spider-man has now made it to the tower."

I get up and rush out of the house, somehow I'm at Julia's front door.

"Peter, he was in the city! Please Julia we've got to go find him."

Julia's car doesn't start. I begin to cry again.

"May, May calm down. Where was Peter? Why was he in the city? George!"

I stop panicking suddenly. The most important thing is that I protect Peter and that means lying to Julia.

"It's okay. I'd just turned on the TV and panicked. He was going to see Gwen, the girl I told you about, her dad's a police officer. I'm so sorry Julia. They were probably evacuated before everyone else." I'm blabbing and lying to my best friend.

"May I think you should come inside."

"No I want to be home when Peter gets there. Thank you. I'm so sorry I panicked."

"Of course you did. I'll be at home all night if you need me. Anything happens, you won't wake me up. It's not like I'm going to be sleeping when the world's become this crazy." She says this completely seriously.

I nod and walk sedately back to my house. Julia isn't used to this. This hysterical me. I've only come crying to her four times before. When I found out I couldn't have children, when Peter was left on my doorstep and I didn't know how to be a mother, when I though Ben cheated, when she sat with me in my kitchen the day after Ben died and Peter didn't once come out of his room and now, when my son might be dead, this time is by far the worst. I can't loose Peter too.


	10. He Comes Home

I'm by the kettle finding something to do. Whatever happened in New York is over now. Gwen's dad is dead and Dr Connors has been arrested.

Dr Connors, another connection to Peter. I'm still struggling to imagine Dr Connor, the nice man who I've met a few times, was that horrific creature. But it does mean that if he can do that to himself how Peter came to be Spider-Man seems a little clearer especially with all the time they've been spending together. It doesn't explain how they've ended up on such different paths though. But it's also easier to ask about. I might not be able to ask Spider-Man about the lizard creature but I can ask Peter about Dr Connors.

The kettle boils and makes it's hissing sound. I'm not going to tell Peter I know, I think it'll stop him thinking I'm worrying about him because I plan on doing a lot of worrying and he'd know that. I hope he tells me. Someday. I don't want him to like to me forever, and I want him to know how proud of him I am.

The door behind me opens.

"Hey." He's hurt so badly. There's cuts down his face, he looks like he can't even move properly. He tries to smile at me but it looks so painful, it's more of a grimace. We walk towards each other. I wait to hear his excuse, wondering how on Earth I'm going to pretend I don't know but instead he takes off his backpack and pull out a carton of eggs.

As I take them from him he pulls me into a hug.

"Sweetheart, it's all right. It's all right." What has he been through tonight? He's probably seen someone die, again. He's too young for this. Did he fight that thing? It was so much bigger than him. Thank God he's alive.

"It's all right." He must be hurting so bad.

"Rough night." I almost feel like laughing but I just hug him more. I have my hand on the back of his head so I don't accidentally hurt him.  
"It's gonna be all right." It's the only truth I have to tell him. I can't pretend. He's survived and it's over and this won't be the last time he'll be in this situation but he'll get through that as well and everything will be okay and he will heal.


	11. Beginnings

He's outside with Gwen. I'm watching from the window but I can't see much, or anything. I sigh and leave them alone. He's falling in love I think. This girl, the girl who's managed to bring Peter back, she's amazing. I just want him to be happy, he's been through so much.

He comes in and leans on the door frame. Oh dear.

"What a pretty girl," I say hoping to begin a conversation that will end with him realising for all his smarts he's being an idiot.

"Yeah. That's what uncle Ben said." My tummy gives a little jolt I'm still not used to.

"Did you ask her out?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

"Can't." He turns to half face me.

"Why?" I remember after I ask; oh yes he's spider-man. He's probably hiding his secret identity or something. Yes, its still weird to think. 

"I'm just no good for her." Oh you silly boy.

"Peter Parker, if there's one thing you are, it's good. Anyone who has a problem with that can talk to me." By that I mean him. I refuse to see why he should give up on love because he's a superhero. Peter a superhero... How did I slip into thinking things like that?

My case is closed. As I walk away I realise that now Peter is the bad boy. One of the ones parents don't want their daughters to date, the ones who are just too dangerous for high school.

It's funny because I always thought Peter was like his father, a little quiet, studious, but he opened up once you got to know him but now he reminds me of Ben, getting into trouble, never quite knowing what he was up to and so brave, taking on the world at every chance he got.

"Heroic Spider-Man was seen last night helping..."

"Hey, Aunt May, can you turn that up?"

I smile.


	12. Peter Loves Gwen

"She'll love it Aunt May." I brush him away.

"Now are you sure she's not allergic to anything?"

"For the thousandth time! She'll love it."

"I know, I know. It's just she's probably used to much fancier food than this." I can't believe that Peter's lucked out so much with this Gwen girl. She's smart enough to keep him on his toes, she's very mature, she's beautiful, she keeps him happy and I'm fairly certain she knows from the way she seems very unconcerned that he's constantly disappearing and being late because I don't think she's the kind of girl who would usually tolerate that. This is me now, the kind of person who assumes that someone knows Peter's secret if they're patient and understanding.

"Come here you," I sort his collar.

"Aunt May she knows what I look like!"

The door bell rings. I feel like panicking. I've already met her, why am I being like this?

"Hey beautiful," I hear from the door way.

"Peter!" They giggle. I didn't know that Peter could giggle.

"Gwen you know my Aunt May." She's wearing a beautiful blue jacket that she passes causally to Peter.

"May it's lovely to see you again." I reach forward and hug her. She's taller than I realised. 

"Do you mind if I take my shoes off? I've been at work all day and my feet are killing me."

"Of course. I hope you like lasagne." Without her shoes on she's the height I expected her to be.

"She does," "I do," they say simultaneously. I'm shocked by how serious that they seem to be, they aren't. They just look at each other and smile.  
I spend most of the meal smiling at Peter and Gwen who spend most of the meal smiling at each other. I hear about fifty in jokes I have no hope of understanding. And I was wrong, Gwen is smarter that Peter. She's top of her class and interns at Oscorp.

"You know he hasn't stopped talking about you yet I feel like I haven't heard anything."

"Oh my gosh what does he say about me?"

"Nothing, I say nothing about you. I complain lots that, you're bossy and annoying."

"Don't listen to him. But unfortunately I cannot say anything because he'll never talk to me again." This diplomacy thing is so much fun.

"No! You've got to tell me!"

"He says that he loves you all the time; it's always: I love it when Gwen does this, when Gwen does that. Ooh the other day it was: Gwen does this thing with her nose that I love because she's got hay fever and her nose gets all red."

It suddenly goes very silent.

"You love me?"

"I've said it before."

"You've never said it seriously."

"I've always said it seriously."

"Oh, I love you."

"I love you, seriously."

Then they're smiling again. And giggling.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you, Gwen."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"This is slightly surreal."

I smile and get up from the table. Gwen picks up her plate.

"Let me help you with this."

"No, no honey, you two go be kids." I shoo them away. I've never seen Peter this happy before. This ridiculous, crazy in love happy. I imagine tonight with Ben here. He'd have been able to be happy with me but instead I'm just missing him. I can't believe he's never going to be able to see this first love Peter. He's never going to meet Gwen. He'd have loved her. It breaks my heart.


End file.
